18 Października 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3053 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3268); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3054 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3269); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34, Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 18 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Niesamowite przypadki Harrisa Pembletona - W psiej skórze 9 (Seriously Weird, Demon Dog); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Domisie - Pogoda; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Teletubisie - odc. 33/156 (Teletubbies, season II Mum's Keyboard) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Tajemnica Enigmy - odc. 7/8 - W sidłach Abwehry; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 ZUS dla ciebie - odc.38; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1146; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 754; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Sąsiedzi - "Spełnione marzenia"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Tędy przeszła historia (seria III) - Domki fińskie (Type-planned houses); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Podróżnik - Durban; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 18 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1326; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Szansa na życie - Depresja odc.78; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3055 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3270); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3056 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3271); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Budzimy do życia - odc.2; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1151; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1327; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 759; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Wyboista droga Szymka 5 (Sammy?s bumpy ride) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Otwarte serce (Open Heart) 89'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Laurie Lynd; wyk.:Megan Follows, Kim Roberts, Raoul Bhaneja, Vincent Walsh; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 22:00 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Seal w Polsce - koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Pogoda 00:15 Sport 00:20 Był taki dzień - 18 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Wtorek 85'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.: Bolec, Paweł Kukiz, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Jerzy Pilch, Jerzy Bralczyk, Jan Miodek; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:50 Studenci 81 - 25 lat NZS; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Trzeci wymiar - cz.I; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Trzeci wymiar - cz.II; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Był taki dzień - 18 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 107/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 107); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 13/52 Marcin jest Egipcjaninem (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 14/52 Mały, dobry diabełek (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.82, Powrót syna marnotrawnego; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,11.00 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 201 (253) Kuzynka Krysi; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 McGregorowie - odc. 11/65 Samotność Luke'a McGregora (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga, ep. The Loneliness of Luke McGregor); serial kraj prod.Australia (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:40 Aleksander Wielki - człowiek a legenda (Alexander the Great the man behind the legend); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Allo, Allo - odc. 25/57 (Allo, Allo s.4 ep.4); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Podróże z żartem - Meksyk (6); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Dr Quinn - seria I, odc. 13/18 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s.I, ep.Happy Birthday); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1992); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 437; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 196; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.6/LII; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Błękitna krew na cenzurowanym (Prince William and prince Harry); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Liga Mistrzów: Chelsea Londyn - FC Barcelona (Chelsea Londyn - FC Barcelona) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 22:55 Panorama 23:10 Biznes 23:15 Sport Telegram 23:25 Pogoda 23:35 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00:40 Najlepsze dokumenty świata - Z krwi i ciała mego (My Flesh and Blood); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); DOLBY SURROUND, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:00 Afganistan - wojna XXI wieku (Afghanistan:America's new war); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:35 Echa dnia 06:55 Telekurier 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Anna In w grobowcach świata" Olga Tokarczuk 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny - Częstochowa, Info Polska 2006 08:05 Twój wybór, Info Polska 2006 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:00 Studio Senat 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Aktualności 16:47 Kartka z kalendarza, Info Polska 2006 16:50 Telewizyjny Uniwersytet Trzeciego Wieku, Info Polska 2006 17:05 Trójka tam była, Dokument Polska 2006 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Kronika miejska - Rybnik, Info Polska 2006 18:00 Aktualności, pogoda 18:27 Aktualności sportowe 18:40 Po bandzie 19:10 Raport budowlany, Info Polska 2006 19:30 Na trójce, Info Polska 2006 19:50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus 22:35 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Relacja z Posiedzenia Senatu - Skrót 23:45 Komornicy - Rewir 7, telenowela dokumentalna TVP 2003 /stereo/ 00:15 O co chodzi? - Niech stanie się światło, odc. 2{PL}, serial dokumentalny Francja 2005 /stereo/ 01:05 Trójkąt{PL}, film akcji USA 2001 /stereo/ 02:35 Churchill w niełasce - Wielka polityka, odc. 3 / 8{PL}, serial biograficzny Wielka Brytania 1981 /stereo/ 03:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Adam i Ewa (176) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (44) - serial sensacyjny, USA, (powt.) 08.25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.25 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 10.35 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 11.35 Samo życie (771) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, (powt.) 12.25 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 12.55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (45) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (366) - serial obyczajowy, (powt.) 14.40 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 15.45 Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (367) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki, Ewa Skibińska 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.30 Samo życie (772) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczuk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka, Stanisława Celińska 20.15 Świat według Kiepskich (208) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk, Marzena Sztuka 20.45 Ale się kręci (6) - serial komediowy, Polska 21.45 Daleko od noszy (97): Urlop pełnopłatny - serial komediowy, Polska 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.25 Dziewięć miesięcy - komedia romantyczna, USA 00.30 Biznes wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 00.55 Pasjonaci - magazyn 01.25 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03.25 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04.55 Boom Box - program muzyczny 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 06.40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny(16/32) - serial sensacyjny, wyk. Johannes Brandrup, Erdogan Atalay, Almut Eggert, Uwe Buschken (powt.) 07.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.15 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (695) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz (powt.) 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy- serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (17/32) - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Cena marzeń (38/115) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy- serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (696) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Wygrać ze śmiercią - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Bruce Malmuth, wyk, Frederick Coffin, Kelly Le Brock, Steven Seagal, William Sadler 23.25 Gala Pride w Tokio: walka Nastula - Drago 00.30 Agenci NCIS (7/23) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Mark Harmon, Sasha Alexander, Michael Weatherly, Pauley Perette 01.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.55 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.55 Telesklep TV 4 05.40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (282) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Rocket Power - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (12): Macmiłość - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski, Joanna Jędryka, - Piotr Skarga 10.35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.45 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce 12.15 Jesteś moim życiem (36) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana, Alejandro Awada, Monica Ayos 13.20 Stan wyjątkowy (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Sammo Hung Kam-Bo, Louis Mandylor, Kelly Hu, Tom Wright 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Pokemon (283) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (13) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Daniel Aguirre, Carlos Luna, wyk. Emanuel Ortega. Celeste Cid, Mario Passik, Silvia Bayle 16.55 Pensjonat Pod Różą (13): Uwodziciel - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski, Joanna jędryka, Piotr Skarga 17.55 Stan wyjątkowy (10) - serial sensacyjny. USA, wyk. Sam mo Hung Kam-Bo, Louis Mandylor, Kelly Hu, Tom Wright 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (37)- telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana, Alejandro Awada, Monica Ayos 20.00 IV władza - program publicystyczny 21.00 Kamienica 21.30 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona (5, 6) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania, wyk. Graham Chapman, John Cleese, Eric Idle, Terry Jones 23.50 Komando - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. Mark L. Lester, wyk. Arnold t Schwarzenegger, Dan Hedaya, Rae Dawn Chong, Vernon Wells 01.40 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.00 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.15 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05.15 Zakończenie programu TVN Siedem 06.00 Nie ma jak u teściów (4) - serial komediowy (powt.) 06.30 Telesklep 07.35 Nie ma sprawy (1/44) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Thomas Cavanagh, Julie Bowen, Josh RandalI, Jana Marie Hupp 08.35 Zdradzona miłość (41/110) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Iran Castillo, Valentino Lanus, Angelica Maria, Nuria Bages (powt.) 09.25 Ostry dyżur (113) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards, George Clooney, Julianna Margulies, Noah Wyle (powt.) 10.25 Nash Bridges (12) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Jeff Perry, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe (powt.) 11.25 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.25 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (42/110)- telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Iran Castillo, Valentino Lanus, Angelica Maria 15.10 Nie ma jak u teściów (5) - serial komediowy 15.40 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (28) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak (powt.) 16.40 Przyjaciele (4) - serial komediowy, wyk. Courtney Cox, Jennifer Aniston, Lisa Kudrow, Matt LeBlanc (powt.) 17.10 Ostry dy1ur (114) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards, George Clooney, Julianna Margulies, Noah Wyje 18.10 Nash Bridges (13) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Jeff Perry, Jodl Lyn O'Keefe 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (29) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak 19.40 Przyjaciele (5) - serial komediowy, wyk. Courtney Cox, Jennifer Aniston,- Usa Kudrow, Matt LeBlanc 20.10 Majestic - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001, reż. Frank Darabont, wyk. Jim Carrey, Martin Landau, Bob Balaban, Jeffrey DeMunn 23.20 Derren Brown - program rozrywkowy 23.50 Twardzi goście - film sensacyjny, Francja/Wielka Brytania 1996, reż. J.K. Amalou, wyk. Vincent Regan, Lee Ross, Ross Boatman, Ken Campbell 01.30 Rodzina Soprano (11/13) - . serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. - Edie Falco, James Gandolfini, Lorraine Bracco, Michael Imperioli (powt.) 02.30 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 03.00 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 18 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Spotkanie z Elemelkiem, czyli wykopki i jesienne prace na wsi; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zaproszenie - Pod skrzydłami Wielkiej Sowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Poszukiwani przez lata; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (27); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Nieparzyści - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1130; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 539; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wieści Polonijne 13:15 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Dziewczęta z Ośrodka - odc. 9 Na lepsze jutro; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 III Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki im. Anny Jantar; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Smak Europy - Latające dywany ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Glob 2006; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Domowe przedszkole - Spotkanie z Elemelkiem, czyli wykopki i jesienne prace na wsi; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Laboratorium XXI wieku - Nauka dla przyszłości; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc.5/II 4 ĆWIERĆFINAŁ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Prezentacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Zacisze gwiazd - Ewa Błaszczyk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Tam, gdzie zimują bociany; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Zaolzie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Dobranocka - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1130; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 539; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 47; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Msza z księdzem Jerzym; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Misja specjalna - Alejami z paradą...; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Smak Europy - Chodzi o ten smak ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Biznes 23:48 Sport Telegram 23:50 Pogoda 24:00 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego - 18.10.2006; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc.5/II 4 ĆWIERĆFINAŁ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Ewa Błaszczyk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1130; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 539; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 47; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Msza z księdzem Jerzym; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Tam, gdzie zimują bociany; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Bariera 76'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Jerzy Skolimowski; wyk.:Joanna Szczerbic, Jan Nowicki, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Maria Malicka, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Ryszard Pietruski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Conrad Drzewiecki o sobie - to nie ja to taniec 37'; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Gry; film baletowy kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Grzegorz Lasota; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Makbet (Macbeth) 86'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Mark Brozel; wyk.:James McAvoy, Keeley Hawes, Joseph Millson, Toby Kebbell, Vincent Regan, Richard Armitage, Philip Whitchurch, Richard Ridings, Ralph Ineson, Charles Abomeli; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Kobiety islamu (Woman of Islam) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Farheen Umar; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Tren dla miasta Szydłowa; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Bogdan Dziworski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Takie jest życie (That's Life) 97'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Blake Edwards; wyk.:Julie Andrews, Jack Lemmon, Emma Walton, Robert Loggia, Sally Kellerman, Cynthia Sikes; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Soc według Szpota 6 - Nadzieja jest matką głupich; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Ręce do góry 75'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Jerzy Skolimowski; wyk.:Jerzy Skolimowski, Joanna Szczerbic, Bogumił Kobiela, Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Alan Bates, Bruno Ganz, Jane Asher, Volker Schlondorff, Fred Zinnemann; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Odcienie klasyki - Ludwig van Beethoven - VII Symfonia A-dur op.92; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Dzieci wojny (War kids); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Boska interwencja (Divine Intervention (Yadon ilaheyya)) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Maroko (2006); reż.:Elia Suleiman; wyk.:Jamel Daher, Amer Daher, Nayef Fahoum Daher, Elia Suleiman, George Khleifi, Nazira Suleiman, Michel Piccoli; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Kinoffkino - Magazyn Kina Niezależnego; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Strefa alternatywna - Mediokracja - Dark and Light Zone; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - GLINNO 10; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Zawodowcy (Professionals) 112'; western kraj prod.USA (1966); reż.:Richard Brooks; wyk.:Claudia Cardinale, Burt Lancaster, Lee Marvin, Jack Palance, Robert Ryan, Woody Strode; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 Oklaski jednej dłoni - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Flanagan, wyk. Kerry Fox, Melita Jurisic, Kristof Kaczmarek, Rosie Flanagan Australia 1998 09:40 Zbliżenia: Julia Roberts - film dokumentalny 10:15 Odlotowy sekstet - film obyczajowy reż. Joseph Vilsmaier, wyk. Ulrich Noethen, Ben Becker, Heino Ferch, Katja Riemann Niemcy/Austria 1997 12:30 ostatni seans W lipcu - komedia romantyczna reż. Fatih Akin, wyk. Moritz Bleibtreu, Christiane Paul, Idil Üner, Mehmet Kurtulus Niemcy 2000 14:15 Historia kina: Niemcy. Noc reżyserów - film dokumentalny 15:15 Zim i spółka - komedia reż. Pierre Jolivet, wyk. Adrien Jolivet, Yannick Nasso, Mhamed Arezki, Naidra Ayadi Francja 2005 16:55 Lili i baobab - dramat obyczajowy reż. Chantal Richard, wyk. Romane Bohringer, Aminata Zaaria, Saidou Abatcha, François Delaive Francja 2006 18:35 Bezkresne łąki - komedia obyczajowa reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Wieńczysław Gliński, Krzysztof Janczar, Joanna Szczepkowska, Krzysztof Gosztyła Polska 1976 20:00 ale hit! Ostatnie lato - dramat obyczajowy reż. Philip Haas, wyk. Kristin Scott Thomas, Sean Penn, Anne Bancroft, James Fox USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 22:00 Zielone palce - komediodramat reż. Joel Hershman, wyk. Clive Owen, Helen Mirren, David Kelly, Warren Clarke USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 23:35 Dzieciak-zabójca - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gilles de Maistre, wyk. Teufik Jallab, Younesse Boudache, Salah Teskouk, Fatiha Cheriguene Francja 1994 01:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Jennifer Connelly - serial dokumentalny USA 02:05 Czerwone i złote - komediodramat reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Zdzisław Karczewski, Jerzy Janeczek Polska 1969 CANAL+ Film 08:30 Mayday - dramat sensacyjny reż. T.J. Scott, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Dean Cain, Kelly Hu, Charles S. Dutton USA 2005 10:00 Rzymska opowieść - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Thandie Newton, David Thewlis, Claudio Santamaria, John C. Ojwang Wlk. Brytania/Włochy 1998 11:35 Tego pytania usłyszeć nie chciałam - film krótkometrażowy 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Molo - dramat psychologiczny reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Naveen Andrews, Ellora Patnaik, Marisa Tomei, Hal Holbrook USA 1998 14:25 Bejsbolo-kosz - komedia reż. David Zucker, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Dian Bachar, Yasmine Bleeth USA 1998 16:10 Gruby Albert - komedia reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Kenan Thompson, Kyla Pratt, Shedrack Anderson III, Jermaine Williams USA 2004 17:45 Król wzgórza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. Jesse Bradford, Jeroen Krabbé, Lisa Eichhorn, Karen Allen USA 1993 19:30 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 50 wyk. Japonia 2005 20:00 Maskarada - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Kijowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska Polska 1986 21:40 36 - dramat sensacyjny reż. Olivier Marchal, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Daniel Auteuil, Roschdy Zem, Valeria Golino Francja 2004 23:30 Kampania Arnolda - komediodramat reż. James B. Rogers, wyk. Jürgen Prochnow, Roland Kickinger, Nora Dunn, Bob Morrisey USA 2005 01:00 Ostre cięcia - dramat sensacyjny reż. Costa-Gavras, wyk. José Garcia, Karin Viard, Geordy Monfils, Christa Theret Belgia/Francja/Hiszpania 2005 03:00 Życie jest cudem - komediodramat reż. Emir Kusturica, wyk. Vesna Trivalić, Aleksandar Berček, Nikola Kojo, Mirjana Karanović Serbia i CZarnogóra/ Francja 2004 CANAL+ Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Wisła Płock - Cracovia Kraków 08:50 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz RC Lens - Olympique Marsylia 10:45 Piłka nożna Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 11:50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - Zagłębie Lubin 14:15 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Górnik Zabrze - BOT GKS Bełchatów 16:40 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 18:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 19:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Pogoń Szczecin - Legia Warszawa 21:30 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 23:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 00:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - Zagłębie Lubin 02:25 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Górnik Zabrze - BOT GKS Bełchatów 04:50 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej CANAL+ 07:05 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Mr. & Mrs. Smith - komedia sensacyjna reż. Doug Liman, wyk. Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Vince Vaughn, Adam Brody USA 2005 10:05 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 10:35 Sejfmeni - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Hamburg, wyk. Sam Rockwell, Steve Zahn, Christina Kirk, Harvey Fierstein USA 1998 12:10 Good Night and Good Luck - dramat polityczny reż. George Clooney, wyk. David Strathairn, Jeff Daniels, George Clooney, Alex Borstein USA 2005 13:50 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 10/15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 14:40 Piknik - komedia reż. Lance Rivera, wyk. Ja Rule, Jenifer Lewis, Tim Meadows, Farrah Fawcett USA 2004 16:15 Bokser - film obyczajowy reż. Julian Dziedzina, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Tadeusz Kalinowski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Jan Englert Polska 1966 17:55 Ruchomy zamek Hauru - film animowany reż. Hayao Miyazaki, wyk. Japonia 2004 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Kampania Arnolda - komediodramat reż. James B. Rogers, wyk. Jürgen Prochnow, Roland Kickinger, Nora Dunn, Bob Morrisey USA 2005 22:35 Premiera. SuperDeser Sześciostrzałowiec - film krótkometrażowy 23:10 Premiera South Park IX - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 4 23:40 Już tu nie mieszkamy - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Curran, wyk. Mark Ruffalo, Laura Dern, Peter Krause, Naomi Watts USA/Kanada 2004 01:25 Przetrwanie miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Roger Michell, wyk. Daniel Craig, Samantha Morton, Rhys Ifans, Bill Nighy Wlk. Brytania 2004 03:05 Gdzieśkolwiek jest, jeśliś jest... - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Andrzej Łapicki, Anna Milewska, Julian Sands, Maciej Robakiewicz Polska 1988 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Mucha Lucha - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Batman przyszłości - serial animowany 19:50 X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 20:15 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Największe z największych: Podziemny Singapur - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Strażacy: Za mną! - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Ryzykant: Krater - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla Carrolla Shelby'ego - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 12:00 Największe z największych: Podziemny Singapur - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Strażacy: Za mną! - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Ryzykant: Krater - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Test Case: Sport - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Test Case: Samochód w środku - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Superjazda: Pod presją - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla Carrolla Shelby'ego - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Starożytne promienie śmierci/Sprzątanie po skunksie/Kuloodporny - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Kamienice kolosy - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Wielki spisek kosmitów - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Z akt FBI: Ryzykowne przedsięwzięcie 23:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tragedia lotu 175 - film dokumentalny 01:00 Superkonstrukcje: Kanał Panamski - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Roadstery - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla Carrolla Shelby'ego - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 Eurosport 08:30 YOZ Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecze rewanżowe 1. rundy 10:00 Freestyle motocross USA v. Europe Tour w Szwajcarii - pierwszy przejazd 11:00 Żużel Grand Prix Polski 12:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Turcji - podsumowanie 13:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Zurychu - 2. dzień 14:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Zurychu - 3. dzień 17:30 Gimnastyka sportowa Mistrzostwa Świata w Arhus (Dania) - drużynowy finał mężczyzn 19:00 Gimnastyka sportowa Mistrzostwa Świata w Arhus (Dania) - drużynowy finał kobiet 21:00 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi 21:05 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 21:15 Jeździectwo Puchar Świata w Oslo 22:15 Golf PGA European Tour - najważniejsze wydarzenia 22:45 Golf Challenge Tour 23:15 Żeglarstwo Porto Cervo (Włochy) 23:45 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecze rewanżowe 1. rundy 00:45 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 01:00 Escape - magazyn rajdów ekstremalnych HBO 06:30 Czerwone jak niebo - dramat biograficzny reż. Cristiano Bortone, wyk. Luca Capriotti, Paolo Sassanelli Włochy 2005 08:15 Prawdziwe kobiety są zaokrąglone - komedia reż. Patricia Cardoso, wyk. America Ferrera, Lupe Ontiveros, Ingrid Oliu, George Lopez USA 2002 09:40 Księżniczka na lodzie - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tim Fywell, wyk. Michelle Trachtenberg, Kim Cattrall, Joan Cusack, Tom Barnett USA/ Kanada 2005 11:20 Stracić wszystko - dramat biograficzny reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Tom Sizemore, Dash Mihok, Melissa DiMarco, Devon Bostick USA 2004 12:55 Sky High - komedia przygodowa reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Michael Angarano, Kurt Russell, Kelly Preston, Danielle Panabaker USA 2005 14:35 Heidi - film familijny reż. Paul Marcus, wyk. Emma Bolger, Max von Sydow, Robert Bathurst, Geraldine Chaplin Wlk. Brytania 2005 16:20 Babski hokej - komedia reż. Kari Skogland, wyk. Tanya Allen, Shaun Johnston, Margot Kidder, Jason Priestley Kanada 2004 17:55 Dale Earnhardt - film biograficzny reż. Russell Mulcahy, wyk. Sean Bridgers, Barry Pepper, Elizabeth Mitchell, Russell Cook USA 2004 19:30 Premiera Radiowe ja - komedia reż. Nicolas van Pallandt, wyk. Tom Bacon, Susie Benton, Lucy Chalkley, Rachel Evans Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:00 Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i stara szafa - film przygodowy reż. Andrew Adamson, wyk. Georgie Henley, William Moseley, Skandar Keynes, Anna Popplewell USA 2005 23:15 Chiny w kolorze blue - film dokumentalny reż. Micha X. Peled, wyk. USA 2005 00:45 Huff 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/13 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2005 01:45 Huff 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 4/13 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2005 02:40 Wojownicy nieba i ziemi - dramat przygodowy reż. Ping He, wyk. Kiichi Nakai, Xueqi Wang, Bagen Hasi, Vicki Zhao Chiny/Hongkong 2003 04:35 Radiowe ja - komedia reż. Nicolas van Pallandt, wyk. Tom Bacon, Susie Benton, Lucy Chalkley, Rachel Evans Wlk. Brytania 2004 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 09:02 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006: Sylwetki nominowanych 09:05 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 12:02 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006: Sylwetki nominowanych 12:05 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Oto Paris - sylwetka gwiazdy 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:25 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 The Final Fu - sztuki walki w oku kamery 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 18:02 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Raperski dom Runa - reality show 19:00 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 19:30 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 20:00 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006: Sylwetki nominowanych 20:03 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006: Sylwetki nominowanych 21:03 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 21:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 22:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 22:02 Z pamiętnika dziewicy - reality show 22:30 Fabulous Life of...: Siostry Hilton - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 23:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:30 Video Mods - miksowanie na ekranie 00:00 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:30 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006: Sylwetki nominowanych 00:33 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków 02:00 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006: Sylwetki nominowanych 02:03 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 Robale atakują: Agresja - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Lodowy hotel - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Grecja - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Statek olbrzym - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Robale atakują: Agresja - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Lodowy hotel - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Grecja - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Życie wśród lwów - film dokumentalny 17:00 Być stworzeniem: Sztuka przetrwania - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Sears Tower - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Robale atakują: Agresja - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pentagon, 11 września - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Superhelikopter - film dokumentalny 22:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Chiny - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Czysta nauka: Telepatia - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Superhelikopter - film dokumentalny 01:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Chiny - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Red Bull Air Race - program sportowy 07:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz FC Liverpool - Blackburn Rovers 09:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Arsenal Londyn - Watford 11:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP Masters Series w Madrycie - mecze 2. rundy 15:00 AMA Superbike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych 16:00 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 16:30 Clip - magazyn sportowy 16:45 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska - skrót meczu FC Barcelona - FC Sevilla 17:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 17:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Basket Liga - studio 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Basket Liga - mecz BOT Turów Zgorzelec - Anwil Włocławek 19:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Basket Liga - studio 20:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP Masters Series w Madrycie - mecze 2. rundy 22:30 Inter Mediolan TV - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 Sporty walki Superliga w Wiedniu TVN 24 06:00 Powitanie "Poranka TVN 24" 06:05 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa "Poranka TVN 24" 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:10 Firma - magazyn 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Firma - magazyn VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Zdradosław 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Zdradosław 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 O co kaman - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Big in America 2 - reality show 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Zdradosław 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku